Jean
Jean 'is the Gatekeeper of the South in Block 5. Appearance Jean is an incredibly large Abnormal, who easily dwarfs most of the other characters in the series. He has two long pointed teeth on his bottom jaw, a bald head, and pale white eyes with no irisis or pupils. He appears to have a targeting scope built into his right eye, which he can activate at will. He is typically dressed in black pants and shoes, with a white sash around his waist and no shirt. When geared up for battle, Jean wears a pair of armored gauntlets with piston-like attachments. He also wears big yellow eye scope on his right eye. Personality Jean is typically a very stoic and quiet individual, who only speaks when necessary. However, when angered Jean has shown that he will talk quite a bit and is actually quite opinionated. Due to the discrimination he's faced his entire life as an Abnormal, Jean believes that the idea of Non-Abnormals coexisting with Abnormals to be nothing but a childish dream. Because of this belief he considers Roy an eyesore, due to him being an Abnormal fighting for Non-Abnormals. Jean wants the world to be more violent so the people of the world hide their houses living in fear, as he believes this is the only way they can understand what it's like to be an Abnormal. Jean does have a soft spot for cute things, such as Pig, and tend to blush and smile when he sees such things. Abilities As one of the 4 Gatekeepers of Block 5, Jean's abilities are said bet 2nd only to Great himself. Jean seems to be more of a long distance fighter, as his method of fighting revolves around flicking or throwing stones at his opponents from a reasonable distance. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Fitting his large physique, Jean has tremendous physical strength. He is able to smash solid ground with his bare hands, leaving only rubble and dust around him. He can flick small stones with his fingers with enough force that they act like bullets. Jean is also able to lift large boulders, bigger than he is, and fling them great distances with ease. * '''Superhuman Endurance: 'Roy has stated that Jean has incredible endurance, as he was able to tank multiple shots from his main firearm with little damage. He also took a punch from Burner to the face, without even flinching, stating that he was used to getting hit and that it would take much more than that to beat him. *'''Superhuman Speed: Like the rest of the 4 Gatekeepers Jean appeared instantly beside Great, when XEVOLTZ revealed themselves, despite being quite a distance away. Techniques *'Meteoric Shower: '''Jean smashes the ground with his fists, sending multiple rocks MS.PNG|Meteoric Shower MT.PNG|Meteorite Toss SM.PNG|Shrapnel Meteorites Lightspeed.PNG|Lightspeed Bullseye.PNG|Lightspeed's effect in the air then uses the polearms on his gauntlets to launch them at high speeds. *'Meteorite Toss: Jean punchs the ground with his fist sending a huge boulder in the air which he then uses his hand to toss at his opponent, with the intent of crushing them. *'''Lightspeed: Jean kicks a small rock into the air, then slams both of his gauntlets against it, which is then sent hurling at his opponent at "lightspeed". The speed of this technique is so great that not even someone as a fast as Burner was able to see or react to it. *'''Sharpnel Meteorites: '''This technique appears to be similar to "Meteoric Shower," as Jean strikes his fists into the ground to launch multiple rocks at high speeds towards his opponent. However, the full affects of this technique are not shown as Roy vaporizes the rocks before they can strike him. Trivia